


The Secret Mission

by literary_tears



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literary_tears/pseuds/literary_tears
Summary: Tommy doesn't want his trigger happy wife on the latest job. Smut ensues





	The Secret Mission

The clicking of Y/N's heels coming towards Tommy's office stopped all conversation between the two eldest brothers of the Shelby family. They trusted Tommy's wife but they also knew if she found out what mess they were planning to immerse themselves in she would either strike them both, or want to join.

Tommy was very committed to not having his wife don a pistol this time around so as quickly as they could Arthur and he got quiet and swept the papers encasing plans into one of the drawers of Tommy's desk.

Just as Tommy Shelby's lovely wife appeared in a new silk lined black dress and brown furs around her neck, both men had settled in with a glass of whiskey, murmuring about the latest football game.

"Football really, Tommy?" Y/N questioned as she strides over to her suit clad husband, who was currently trying to display no emotion or tell of what they had previously been doing in the study. "That may work on Linda, or maybe even Ada when she's not on her game but not me or Pol. What were you fucks talking about?"

Arthur began to cough loudly, choking on the sip of his drink he had been taking, fighting laughter as Tommy just raised an eyebrow at his wife.

"Y/N what have I said about acting like a lady sometimes in front of company?" Tommy teased, he knew she was incapable of stopping any kind of profanity or honesty coming out of her mouth but that's what he loved most about her.

"Arthur's not company Tommy," She began as she sat herself in her husband's lap, legs crossed on top of his own. "He's your fucking brother who's seen us naked multiple times, I think pleasantries are a little overrated at this point."

Arthur now let his laugh out, it boomed across the walls of the study. If Tommy hadn't married this girl, he sure would have she never failed to bring a smile to every member of the Shelby family's faces.

"Nice to see you two, lovely. Quite sad you're clothed this time." Arthur replied, feeling a searing look from Tommy across the table. "I should be going now though, I'm sure you two have family business to discuss, considering you have three children running around."

"Well played, brother. See you tomorrow for dinner." Tommy muttered, giving his brother a small wave as he left the study, and then looked up at his wife perched across his lap. "How's your day been, love? Missed you this morning in bed."

His wife gave him a small smile, leaning down to peck his lips, the taste of the whiskey and cigarette following as she pulled away from him.

"Cut the shit Tom, what do you two fucks have planned? That you obviously don't want me to be a part of." Y/N deadpanned, quickly rising from Tommy's lap before he could stop her, and sitting on his desk in front of him.

Tommy sighed, grabbing a hold of one of her legs and caressing her panty hose covered calf. "If I tell you, will you stay out of it?"

"Depends." She murmured, shivering in delight as he slipped her heels off, caressing her covered feet now.

"Depends on what, love?" Tommy questioned, his hands slowly trailing their way up from her feet toward her thighs.

"Depends on if I get something nice for not being apart of your little mission, sweetheart."  
Y/N saw Tommy's lip twitch at her reply, his pale eyes seeming to light up in excitement.

"Like I said love, I missed you in bed this morning." Tommy hummed, sliding his large leather chair closer to his wife, before slipping his hands in the waistband of her panty hose, ripping them clean off.

"Where are the children?" Y/N muttered, her legs sliding open as Tommy eased her dress to sit above her hips.

Tommy couldn't fight the chuckle that escaped his lips, his wife is home all day and still can't keep track of their little monsters. "You were with them all day, I just got home, lovely."

"I meant as in 'what time is it' Tommy, I left them in the foyer playing some new game." Y/N explained, shoving his shoulder softly.

Tommy reared his head back, taking a peek at the clock behind her. "Half past three, violin lessons started twenty minutes ago. We're good."

Y/N nodded, slipping her leg between them and pushing Tommy's chest back with her foot. He raised his eyebrows at her actions, until she slipped the new dress over her head revealing she wore nothing beneath her panty hose.

"I didn't have time for underthings today, had to get the children ready for lessons while you slept in, Tommy." She purred, opening her legs wider, putting her slick pussy on display.

Tommy licked his lips. "Should sleep in more often, if you're gonna prance around like this all day." His eyes raked over her body hungrily, his wife's olive skin wasn't flawless littered with little scars and stretch marks but it was flawless to him.

The bark of laughter that escaped his wife broke him out of his trance, his hardness now becoming apparent in his trousers. "If you think I'll be corralling the children every morning by myself, you've got another thing coming, sweetheart."

"You always say I need more sleep," Tommy pointed out, sliding closer to his wife once more, his hands finding purchase on her knees, then down to her calves lifting them to rest on his shoulders.

"You do, on the weekend, not on a school day." Y/N whimpered, bucking her hips toward her husband's inviting mouth.

Tommy began leaving open mouth kisses along the inside of her fleshy thighs. Nipping at the skin closest to her center, smiling against his wife's skin as she moaned his name softly, her pussy beginning to drip against his desk.

"Tommy no teasing," She whined. "or I'll show up at this job unannounced and armed."

Her husband smiled wider against her thighs before licking a stripe up her center. He licked her lips softly, nibbling when he could against the sensitive skin. The moan she let out almost made Tommy come right then and there. He made quick work slipping two fingers inside of her and began sucking on her clit gently.

"Tommy." Y/N gasped, her pussy was pulsing around her husband's thick fingers. Her legs were wrapping themselves tighter around his shoulders, her hips grinding upward to meet his fingers and mouth.

"You gonna come for me soon, love? Soak me face with your slick, eh?" Tommy's voice was rough, his own want coating it.

Y/N began nodding rapidly, desperately grinding faster against Tommy. Whimpering loudly as his fingers slammed into her faster, hitting that spot that made her see stars. She couldn't control it as she came around his fingers against his face her wetness pouring out quickly as she fought screaming.

Tommy coaxed her down, slowing his fingers only licking lightly at her sensitive clit.  
"Too much, Tom, need a minute before I ride your cock now." Y/N murmured, untangling her legs from around his shoulders. Tommy leaned back now taking the time to undress slowly, his wife was licking her lips at the sight of him, scars from bullets, his signature tattoo on his chest.

How had she gotten this lucky, to be with a man like him?

"Come here, love, haven't kissed ya properly today, have I?" Tommy beckoned her to straddle his lap in his oversized leather chair. A chair meant for fucking he had told her once he'd had it delivered.

She shakily made her way to her feet, settling against her husband her thighs on either side of his.

Their lips met softly, Tommy's hands making their way up to her cheeks, rubbing small circles against her jaw as his tongue entered her mouth.

Tommy tasted of whiskey and her own slick, a taste she would never get sick of. Her hips began to buck down against his, her wet pussy sliding against his thick cock, aching to be inside her Tommy groaned into her mouth.

"Ride me, love." He whispered, his hips bucking up against her.

Y/N lifted her hips, reaching a hand between them to slip his cock inside of her. She sank down hard on Tommy, eliciting a hiss from her husband at how tightly her pussy squeezed him.  
Tommy's hands made their way down to his wife's bum, squeezing the flesh and pulling her tighter against him, guiding her up and down his cock quickly.

Y/N was already sensitive from her first orgasm, her pussy was throbbing again, so close to tipping over the edge but she wanted this feeling to last as long as possible.

"You feel so good around me, Princess. Squeezing me cock, soaking it with your slick, fuck." Tommy grunted into the nape of her neck, his hips jerking up to meet hers. He knew they both would come soon, he could feel her hips moving faster against his chasing her own orgasm.

"Need to come, Tommy." Y/N panted, her nails digging into his shoulders.

Tommy nodded, whispering to her, "Come love, come now so I can fill up your gorgeous pussy."

Y/N began bouncing on his cock, her skin slapping against his, her pussy was throbbing more now, felt as if it was hot and fluttering. A thin band coiled in her belly snapped, as she came, screaming Tommy's name. She goaded him to fill her with his seed, and that he did as he cried out her name clutching her closer.

The pair panted against one another, attempting to catch their breath.

"If I knew a good fuck would keep you from a job, I'd be doing this every time." Tommy breathed, slipping out of his wife, and reaching around her for a smoke.

"It's not that easy Tommy, I'll be ready with my gun for the next one." Y/N muttered, grinning cheekily at her husband.

Tommy shook his head. "Then I guess when you want to join a job, you'll just have to wake me up by sucking me cock, now won't you?"

Y/N giggled, nodding and kissing her husband once more. Their children were going to be done soon with their lessons and she knew they would want to play with Daddy as soon as they could, so they'd get dressed and revisit the topic of the job again later.

"And before you get any ideas, love, I'll spank you next time into submission." Tommy weakly threatened, he knew that would just be a treat for them both.


End file.
